Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to insulated modular containers modified for high-yield plant production.
Description of Related Art
The need for fresh food is growing as the population increases and changes in the climate impact growing seasons. The current food supply model is economically and environmentally unsustainable because of traditional farming methods and shipping. Operations are usually located in agricultural areas, which still require transportation to distribute their produce. These types of operations require large upfront costs and rely on larger acreage, and have high operational costs from seed to sale. For example, sending fresh food an average of 1500 miles is extremely complicated and adds major expense to a customer's supply chain.
Urban/local agriculture is not the solution as it has the problem of commercial viability. First, there is limited growing space to meet a high demand. Second, high start-up costs of greenhouses and rooftop greenhouses make local crop production impossible for most businesses. For example, structures must be evaluated by structural engineers and often require additional bracing to support the weight. Operational costs of commercial agriculture also require additional labor and infrastructural costs. Third, urban gardens must survey and address contaminated soil which is further costly and time consuming. Offsite operations require additional labor and supplies to reach the same volume, and re-packaging and shipping is an added operating cost.
Hydroponics systems are not the general solution either as most systems are meant to be installed in agricultural settings, are not easily transportable, and require years of education and training.